


Crossover

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [9]
Category: Chronicles of Teddy (Video Game), Finding Teddy (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Crossover, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk & Sans’ child, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 2 forfransweek's2018 tumblr challenge!Frisk and Sans’ little one is trapped in a dreamworld! Can they help Aurore wake up?This is part of 2018’s event. My health was at an all time low last year, so I’m finally getting to those prompts now.Better late than never, right? Expect 2018 and 2019’s prompts to be posted around the same time. ;)





	Crossover

It had been years since their child had opened their eyes. The young girl lay in her bed, seemingly lifeless apart from the steady rise and fall of her chest. What had they done to deserve this? Frisk had braved the darkness of the Underground and freed the Monster Kingdom. She had grown in wisdom and beauty before the world as their human ambassador. She had found love in Sans. They had become the first human-monster couple, and finally, they had become the first happy parents of a human-monster hybrid.

Everything had been perfect until Aurore’s body refused to wake up. Sans and Frisk had walked into her bedroom to find everything untouched, save for their child’s teddy bear, who had somehow disappeared.

The medical community was up in arms, unable to find a cause for the young child’s coma. Days, weeks, months went by with no sign of change. Monsters were not required to eat to survive, and so little Aurore was spared a life of hospitalization and IVs… All the loving parents could do was wait and hope.

Frisk and Sans’ dreams began taking a strange turn once Aurore turned five. They could see their dear daughter, her mop of long, red hair going down to the middle of her back, now a dark black. Her skin was as pale as her father’s bones, no longer blessed by the sun’s kiss. Even her once colorful nightgown was grey. It was as though their dear Aurore was devoid of color as she stood admiring her lush and colorful surroundings.

Aurore made her way through a brightly lit forest filled with greens, blues, and yellows. The peaceful sounds of the birds kept the tiny child calm as she explored alone. The couple watched her silently, hoping, praying that she would find her way, that she was enjoying her time in a world far from them. After a while, the innocent child found her way barred by an enormous grey blob creature, and waved to her new-found friend. Its response was swift and deadly. Frisk watched in horror as the large, stoic blob creature opened its gaping mouth, grabbing Aurore with its long tongue, and consuming her in one fell swoop.

Screams and uncontrollable weeping filled the Aster household that night as Frisk replayed in her mind her daughter’s sudden and brutal death. Sans sat quietly in bed, holding onto Frisk a bit too tightly, though she didn’t mind, the only indication of his emotions the vibrant blue and yellow of his left eye. Neither of them could escape the image of their child slowly decomposing in the belly of that beast.

The following night, the dream happened again, but this time, the loving parents were no longer content with watching their child from afar. They couldn’t bear to see her hurt… And so, when little Aurore found her way back to the blob creature, they urged her to go back, to seek another way through. 

* try and find him a snack, kiddo. he might be nicer to you then.

* Don’t give up Aurore. We’re here with you!

Sure enough, a snack was all that was needed. The resourceful child fed the stoic and hungry blob a glob of something shiny she had found in the forest, allowing her passage to the next part of her dream world. 

Frisk and Sans woke up that morning filled with hope. They rushed to Aurora’s side, praising her for her temerity and thoughtfulness, covering her forehead and hands in kisses and staying by her side throughout the day for any sign of change.

Each night, the loving parents dreamt of their sweet daughter and her adventures in a magical world filled with large monsters. Inevitably, the innocent child would find herself attacked and killed by each of monsters she encountered, but the next night, Aurore would find a solution to the grey monsters’ woes and be able to continue on her way.

Each night, the two adults jumped into bed, eager to spend their nights watching over and guiding Aurore. They couldn’t be sure if it was truly her or a figment of their desperate imaginations… All Sans knew was that his magic reacted strongly to anything he had seen when he awoke.

From the sparkling greens and yellows of the forest, to the grays and purples of the spiders’ cave, Aurore explored the land of Exidus to the fullest, her eyes wide and sparkling as she took in each new area’s environments. At some point, a tiny fly and a grumpy cat followed her in her adventures, offering her advice and helping her solve the inhabitants’ problems. 

By the end of her adventure, the silent, curious child had found her voice again, her soft melody speaking words that her parents had longed to hear.

* Be happy! she sang to the immense spider king towering before her. * I am your friend.

The lonely king’s nervous fussing stilled for a moment as he placed the tiny teddy bear he had stolen back into its owner’s arms. The pair shared a small smile. Then, without warning, a long leg reached out towards Aurore, the creature’s pointy tip looming dangerously close to stabbing her through her tiny torso. For a moment, Sans’ permanent grin tensed as he watched, weary of the spider’s long, spindly legs. In the end, all the large creature did was grab Aurore by her outstretched hand and place her on top of his fuzzy, rectangular head. The cat joined its new owner and and the tiny, top hat-wearing fly followed suit as the four left the king’s lair. A long, mountainous climb followed as the sun rose, illuminating the valley below in a spectrum of purples and blues. Placed at the peak of the mountain was a large, walnut wardrobe that was strangely familiar to Aurore’s. With the full moon’s glow fading quickly, Aurore jumped from her new friend’s fuzzy purple head and through the open doors of the wardrobe. 

Sans and Frisk’s eyes shot open immediately. Had their daughter finally come home? Their dreams had been more magical than they had initially hoped… With baited breath, they clambered out of bed and dashed for Aurore’s room in time to see a large fuzzy rectangle with big, beady black eyes disappear into the wardrobe while a green fly wearing a silly red top hat the size of its body and a black cat with large white eyes stayed in the brightly colored room. Aurore, with her long, luscious red hair and dusty, baby blue nightgown turned away from the wardrobe and stared up at her parents with her emerald eyes, a flash of magic twinkling through them. Frisk knelt down just in time to catch Aurore as she jumped into her waiting arms.

* Mommy! Daddy! I found Teddy! And I made friends!

The couple smiled and welcomed their brave little girl home as the cat and the fly looked on.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are curious as to what Aurore’s font looks like, look up « La Belle Aurore » on Google. It’s quite the cute font! :3


End file.
